Are Lelouch and Tomoko Good Enough For Anyone?
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch feels like he's not good enough for C. C. Meanwhile, Tomoko feels like nobody truly likes her.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise. Watamote is an anime that was done by the studio Silver Link and is based on a manga by Nico Tanigawa.

Lelouch Lamperouge woke up and decided to impress C. C. with one of his overdramatic entrances. Lelouch was planning on jumping from his bedroom to the living room. He thought that his quick entrances would blow C. C.'s socks off. He opened his bedroom door and jumped. He didn't put that much care or effort into making a safe landing. He crash landed to the living room floor. Lelouch got hurt from doing the crazy jump.

C. C. was got off the couch and helped Lelouch get up. Lelouch looked down at C. C.'s feet and saw that her socks were still on. Because of that, Lelouch felt like he failed his mission of blowing her socks off. He looked at her face and said, "Good morning C. C."

C. C. sighed and said, "You didn't make a good entrance."

Lelouch replied, "I wanted to give you a nice surprise."

C. C. folded her arms and asked, "Do you think that doing a chaotic stunt and getting yourself hurt is something that I'd find charming?"

Lelouch thought about it and said, "My enemies would find that charming, but I can understand why you wouldn't be thrilled about it."

C. C. asked, "Do you ever plan on growing up?"

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the prince of maturity."

C. C. replied, "You're an immature fool. You have a sweet heart, but your brain is full of silly ideas." C. C. sat on the couch.

Lelouch sat next to her and hoped that he could make things between the two of them. He looked at her face and said, "Everytime I see your beautiful face, I feel the urge to blush."

C. C. blushed and replied, "Thank you."

Lelouch put his arm around C.C. She lightly smiled at him. They had a nice, quiet moment, but Lelouch decided to change things up. He grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on. He decided to start watching a mediocre TV show about heroic soap dispensers that battle evil batteries. C. C. asked, "Why are you watching this crap?"

Lelouch had a goofy smile on his face while saying, "It's super cool and fun."

C. C. asked, "Can't we watch something more compelling and emotional?"

Lelouch said, "No, this is one of the hippest shows on TV."

C. C. got off the couch and replied, "Feel free to watch as much as you want, but I'm not in the mood for this stuff." She started walking to her bedroom. Lelouch looked at the TV guide and saw that there was about fifty five minutes of his soap show left. He decided to watch the rest of it.

Lelouch finished watching the silly show and decided to check up on C. C. He knocked on her bedroom door. C. C. opened the door. Lelouch went inside and saw that C. C. was brushing her hair. He said, "Um, hi."

C. C. asked, "Did you enjoy your show?"

Lelouch said, "Yes."

C. C. looked at him and replied, "I'm sorry about walking it. I just don't feel watching that kind of stuff today."

Lelouch said, "It's totally okay." He looked at C. C. and noticed that she seemed to be in a calmer mood. He grabbed C. C.'s hairbrush and started fiddling with it. He accidentally broke it in half.

C. C. sighed and asked, "Can't you ever be careful?"

Lelouch said, "I'm sorry. Do you want to do something today?"

C. C. got out her spare hairbrush while asking, "Is there anything that you want to do?"

Lelouch replied, "We could throw random stuff out the window and throw buckets of black paint on Suzaku's blue house."

C. C. said, "No thank you. I think that I need a little bit of relaxing before I do stuff today. Would it be okay if I take a short nap?"

Lelouch replied, "Of course you can." Lelouch exited the room, so C. C. could get ready for her nap.

Later on Lelouch checked up on C. C. She was in bed and she appeared to have already closed her eyes. Lelouch gently walked up to her and said, "I'm going to go out for a while."

C. C. was barely awake while saying, "Okay sweetheart."

Lelouch kissed her and said, "I hope that you have a wonderful nap." He gently played with her hair and said, "I'm sorry for constantly failing you. I love you." He quietly exited the room.

Lelouch went into the living room and said, "C. C. deserves better than me. She has a beautiful heart and is the most precious thing in my life. I'm easy on the eyes, but I'm lacking in maturity. I'm a goofy, troublemaking punk." He sighed and got on his jacket. He walked out of the house.

Meanwhile, Tomoko Kuroki was a lonely, eccentric young woman. She decided to give her best friend, Yu Naruse, a call. Tomoko was very awkward and nervous and her tone of voice often proved that. She nervously sweated while saying, "Hi Yu."

Yu smiled and replied, "Hi Tomoko. How are you doing?"

Tomoko nervously said, "I'm doing super good." She took some deep breaths while asking, "Um, would you like to do something with me today?"

Yu replied, "I truly wish I could Tomoko-chan, but I'm afraid that I can't. My boyfriend and I have planned on spending the day together."

Tomoko felt like screaming in disappointment and breaking her cellphone in half, but she didn't do that. She tried to hide her anger and jealously while saying, "Okay Yu. I hope that you have a nice time."

Yu replied, "Thank you Tomoko." She sounded concerned while asking, "Do you have anything else that you can do today?"

Tomoko nervously said, "Um, yeah. I have plenty of people that want to spend the day with me."

Yu smiled and replied, "I'm glad to hear that. I hope that you have a really fun day."

Tomoko said, "Thank you." She got off the phone.

Tomoko walked into her brother's bedroom and said, "Hi Tomoki."

Tomoki had a grumpy look on his face while asking, "What the heck do you want?"

Tomoko asked, "Can you spend the day with me?"

Tomoki shook his head and said, "No, I have a date today."

Tomoko asked, "Why can't you be as much of a sad social outcast as me?"

Tomoki replied, "Because I'm not as much of a awkward weirdo as you." Tomoko shook her fist at Tomoki and started walking out of the house.

Tomoko started walking outside. During her walk she bumped into Megumi Imae, the student council president of Tomoko's former high school. Tomoko looked at her and said, "Um, hi Megumi."

Megumi smiled and replied, "It's nice to see you."

Tomoko said, "I'm not used to hearing that."

Megumi had a concerned look on her face while asking, "Are you still having social problems?"

Tomoko replied, "I don't want to talk about it." Megumi wanted to help Tomoko and comfort her, but Tomoko ignored her and started walking away.

Lelouch walked a few miles away from his house. He sat down at a park bench. He had been deep in thought about his relationship with C. C. He knew that he dearly loved her, but he wasn't sure if he was good enough to be dating her. He had a lot of self-doubt. He looked down and saw some pebbles. He was bored, so he threw them. He looked around and saw Yu and her boyfriend. Yu seemed to get along with her boyfriend and was having a wonderful time. Lelouch couldn't resist feeling jealous.

Lelouch looked up at the sky and said, "Sky, I can relate to you. We're both beautiful sights, but we aren't reliable. You get people excited with your sunshine and beautiful sunrises, but you disappoint them with your dark skies and bad weather. I get C. C. excited with my hotness, but my antics give her the cold shoulder."

Tomoko overheard Lelouch and asked, "Were you comparing yourself to the sky?"

Lelouch sounded a little embarrassed while saying, "Yes I was. Is that super dorky and awkward."

Tomoko replied, "I'm one of the most awkward dorks in the world."

Lelouch asked, "Do you want to sit on the bench too?"

Tomoko said, "Most people want me to sit five miles away from them."

Lelouch replied, "I can relate to that."

Tomoko sat down and asked, "Are you a social outcast too?"

Lelouch shook his head and boasted, "I'm one of the most amazing and popular people of all time."

Tomoko asked, "Then why are you here?"

Lelouch looked down and said, "I'm a disappointment to my girlfriend. She's such a kind hearted, great, and awesome person. I don't act as hip or as normal as I should. I often suggest that we do immature nonsense and do chaotic dance moves."

Tomoko replied, "It sounds like your girlfriend can tolerate a lot of crap."

Lelouch said, "She sure can."

Tomoko replied, "However, it sounds like your girlfriend loves you a lot."

Lelouch had a unconfident look on his face while saying, "I'm not so sure about that."

Tomoko replied, "If she's dating you and tolerates all that stuff, it's probably because she cares about you and wants to see you improve yourself."

Lelouch said, "Me and improving aren't a combination that happen that often."

Tomoko replied, "Then put some more effort into what you do dude. Is that girlfriend the love of your life?"

Lelouch said, "Yes, I want to spend my life with her. There's nothing I love more than her."

Tomoko replied, "Then prove that to her. Explain how much you value her, respect her, and be thankful to have her."

Lelouch thought about it and said, "I might do that."

Tomoko paused and asked, "What? Don't waste time moping on a park bench. You actually have someone who loves you. You're luckier than you could ever imagine."

Lelouch replied, "You make some good points. I better go to her and thank her. Do you have anybody special in your life?"

Tomoko said, "I wish I did, but I don't. I love Yu, but she doesn't love me as much. Megumi seems to care about me a lot, but I don't pay that much attention to her."

Lelouch replied, "Then start paying attention to her."

Tomoko was about to say she might, but she didn't want to seem like a hypocrite. She paused and said, "I will."

Lelouch walked back to his house. He walked inside and saw that C. C. was in the living room. Lelouch said, "Greetings C. C."

C. C. replied, "Hi Lelouch. You were gone longer than I thought you would be."

Lelouch walked around the room while saying, "I'm sorry about that." He hugged C. C.

C. C. hugged back and said, "You're quite the hugger."

Lelouch held hands with C. C. while saying, "I'm sorry for not being a good boyfriend. I know that I often act immature, eccentric, crazy, and weird and I'm sorry about that. There's nobody in life that I love more than you. You've given me heartfelt feelings that are more passionate and impactful than any of my goofy hobbies could ever give me."

C. C. replied, "My heart was barely active before you came along. Now, my heart is big, because it's overflowing with a passionate desire to spend everyday with you. Pirates claim to be the best at finding treasure, but you are the best treasure of them all."

Lelouch asked, "Do you think that I'm good enough for you?"

C. C. said, "There's nothing I want more than to be your current girlfriend and future wife." Lelouch blushed and kissed C. C. He felt like the luckiest anime character in the world.

Meanwhile, Tomoko bumped into Megumi on her walk home. Tomoko nervously said, "Hi Megumi."

Megumi replied, "Hi Tomoko."

Tomoko said, "I'm sorry about ignoring you earlier."

Megumi politely replied, "It's okay. I understand the difficulty of socializing."

Tomoko moved around nervously while saying, "You've been really nice and supportive to me. Thank you."

Megumi responded, "It's enjoyable to talk to you. It doesn't happen very often though."

Tomoko looked at the ground while asking, "Why do you care about me? Pretty much nobody else does."

Megumi gently lifted up Tomoko's chin and replied, "I sympathize with you. You deserve better."

Tomoko sighed and asked, "So, I'm just someone you pity?"

Megumi replied, "No, I find you unique and cute."

Tomoko asked, "Really?"

Megumi nodded and said, "I'd love to spend time with you and get to make you happy."

Tomoko smiled and replied, "Um, okay."

Megumi asked, "Do you have time today?"

Tomoko said, "Yes, I have no plans at all."

Megumi replied, "Then lets go hangout."

Tomoko nervously said, "Okay." She paused and asked, "What are we going to do?"

Megumi replied, "Lets go check out the mall."

Tomoko said, "I don't know how to get there."

Megumi stuck her hand out and replied, "Then hold my hand and follow me."

Tomoko nervously said, "Okay." She held hands with Megumi and started walking to the mall.

Megumi blushed and replied, "I'm sorry. I have a hard time not blushing over adorable things and you are super cute."

Tomoko responded, "It's okay. I think that's sweet of you." Megumi hugged Tomoko. Tomoko hugged back and the two girls continued their walk. For the first time, Tomoko felt like a truly lucky person.


End file.
